An Introduction
by Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock
Summary: Sometimes... a vampire's past is not black and white, and sometimes things are not what they seem. Sometimes fate is twisted by outside, forcing things to wait for many years before they can come to be. (Prologue for Two versions of One Story.)


**_Once upon a time…_**

 ** _There was a pair of young lovers…_**

 ** _A young man…_**

 ** _And a young woman…_**

 ** _They met as children…_**

 ** _They slowly fell in love…_**

 ** _And all who knew them knew no sorrow or hardship._**

 ** _But there was one…_**

 ** _Who did not offer happy wishes…_**

 ** _On their wedding on the first day of spring…_**

 ** _An evil woman had hoped to make the young man her's…_**

 ** _But his love had ended this plan before it could begin…_**

 ** _So she devised a new plan…_**

 ** _A painful plan…_**

 ** _She caused a great war…_**

 ** _That ripped a nation in half…_**

 ** _The young man tried to stay home…_**

 ** _But the war was coming closer to their small plot of land…_**

 ** _He knew he had to go to war…_**

 ** _To protect his young wife…_**

 ** _To protect their small farm…_**

 ** _To protect their unborn child…_**

 ** _He swore to his bride…_**

 ** _He would return the next spring…_**

 ** _To see his newborn child and her beautiful smile again…_**

 ** _The sad irony of making such promises…_**

 ** _In times of vengeful wars…_**

 ** _They are never kept and hearts break._**

* * *

 ** _The young man left in early summer…_**

 ** _And soon summer passed…_**

 ** _And autumn as well…_**

 ** _Winter soon behind._**

 ** _One last mission a week before spring…_**

 ** _He told his commanders he promised to go see his wife and child._**

 ** _On this mission…_**

 ** _He met three women…_**

 ** _Of incomparable beauty…_**

 ** _Though he'd claim his bride more…_**

 ** _He offered them assistance…_**

 ** _As he was raised to help those in need…_**

 ** _Only to find himself in need of help._**

* * *

 ** _Back on their small farm…_**

 ** _The young woman waited…_**

 ** _A child in her arms as she watched the road._**

 ** _Day after day…_**

 ** _Week after week…_**

 ** _Month after month…_**

 ** _Spring turning into summer…_**

 ** _Waiting for him._**

 ** _But her husband never came home from war…_**

 ** _And soon his commander appeared with a letter…_**

 ** _For a young bride with a child in her arms…_**

 ** _And a small farm with only a few farm hands to tend it…_**

 ** _A letter telling her husband was missing…_**

 ** _Either dead or captured…_**

 ** _Was enough to shatter her heart to bits._**

 ** _Donning the clothes of a mourning widow…_**

 ** _The young woman did not remarry…_**

 ** _And raised her child alone…_**

 ** _The farmhands she treated well and as family…_**

 ** _Despite the color of their skin contrasting hers…_**

 ** _When the war ended…_**

 ** _And they were freed…_**

 ** _They all stayed on for the sake of the woman…_**

 ** _Soon the child grew…_**

 ** _Found love of his own…_**

 ** _Married her…_**

 ** _And built a home near his mother's…_**

 ** _He worried about her…_**

 ** _She had only rarely smiled when he was young…_**

 ** _He just wanted her happy…_**

 ** _As a child…_**

 ** _The hands had told him of when she did smile…_**

 ** _Before they lost his father…_**

 ** _They told of her laugh…_**

 ** _Of the love that his parents shared…_**

 ** _All ended with a letter…_**

* * *

 ** _As his family grew old…_**

 ** _His wife slowly descending into lonely madness…_**

 ** _The young man lived on…_**

 ** _He was now a slave…_**

 ** _To she who caused him to be away from his wife…_**

 ** _And she created a monster from him._**

 ** _For many years…_**

 ** _He did her bidding…_**

 ** _A part of him deep down praying his human wife safe…_**

 ** _His child born healthy and strong…_**

 ** _But his thoughts can't linger…_**

 ** _The tasks of his Mistress are never done…_**

 ** _And he needs no sleep…_**

 ** _And he is no longer even close to the man his wife loved…_**

 ** _He couldn't pretend for her if he tried…_**

 ** _Bloodlust or no._**

 ** _So all day long…_**

 ** _He trained others like him for his mistress…_**

 ** _He culled the weak like he used to cull the steers…_**

 ** _Slowly…_**

 ** _The young man who went to war was buried deep…_**

 ** _Left for dead within himself…_**

 ** _Leaving nothing…_**

 ** _But the Major._**


End file.
